One Slash, and It's All Over
by Andromz
Summary: Piece of melodramatic crap I never finished, and probably never will. Had the ideas, but the bunnies died.


One slash, and its all over.

Summery: The Hogwarts gang 7th years get computers supplied by the school, everything has changed since the end of the summer holidays and since they discovered MSN.

Every one is Goth, punk and scar riddled. Will romances blossom?

What is it with…. msn today?

Warning: Character death, sadness. You may want to have a box of tissues ready, it made me cry writing it, so it might make you cry reading it.

Chapter one: SHOCK FOR THE SYSTEM.

Draco's place.

Twisting and writhing on the floor, blood dripping down to the floor, the man in which he had called his father for the past 17 years standing over him with a raised knife. " You know Draco, Muggle torture is actually very satisfying", looking at the cuts on Draco's exposed back. The long wounds winding up and down his back , criss-crossing with old scares and previous wounds. The same cuts that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Dropping the knife down onto his sons back, Lucius Malfoy laughed. He didn't even fell remorse for his son, just pure evil satisfaction.

Twisting around to face his father, hah a father that's the thing he isn't. " you know Lucius, you are just pathetic" said Draco not scared, he was over scared he was all about survival or lack there of.

That comment got him a slash across the face, blood spurted everywhere, dripping down his neck.

With a last slash at his son, Malfoy put the knife down. " Draco, clean this mess up" he said as if it was his fault there was blood everywhere. He went and cleaned his knife in a stone basin behind Draco, taking pleasure in watching Draco's blood swirling round the drain. The last trails of blood were sucked down the drain, he crossed the room, making sure to step on Draco.

Not even a last word, he left.

Harry's Place

Cracked mirror staring back, Harry looked at his reflection, Black hair now straight, glasses gone, he sighed.

"bang" a gun shot rattled the house. A usual occurrence, the neighborhood was gone, gangs, drugs, guns were just one of those things. Uncle Vernon had a gun, in his drunkenness one night he had shot Him, refusing to take him to the doctors, the wound was left untreated and turned infectious. Eventually after nearly having his arm so it was needing to be amputated, they took him to a doctor, and fortunately his arm was saved, though the scars still remain, mental, physical.

Pale makeup hiding the scars on his face, and the bags under his eyes, from sleepless nights spent on his floor, in the moonlight from the small window the Dursleys had put in his cupboard, wondering why.

Hermione's place.

Dark, so dark. Sitting in the back of a cupboard, Hermione Granger sat crying fingering with the straight black tips of her now tamable hair.

She heard a crash, someone yelling, screaming. Then she heard it, a deafening thud, a shatter of glass, the stomping of feet, the end of her parents fight.

Her dad yelled, then the slamming of a door.

Tear stained face, she peeped out of the cupboard, as if to check if the cost was clear.

She stepped out the cupboard, tip toeing out of the room, down the hall. Reaching the stairs, she speed down, reaching the landing. The lounge door was open, a trail of glass leading out of it. Hermione slowly steeped into the room, and what she saw made her scream.

Blood everywhere, the walls covered, in the centre of it all….

"mum" Hermione screamed in horror.

Dropping to her knees, Hermione crawled over to her mother, her lifeless body in her grasp, she broke down, crying, clutching her mother for dear life.

The smashed coffee table lay by them, wood sticking out at odd places, splintered into a million different pieces.

Her father was no where in sight, he had smashed the glass coffee table over her mother, then left her lifeless and limp on their lounge floor.

She knew it there and then, that he would kill her if she told the truth, he would fake it, tell the cop's that she had fallen through the coffee table, tripped on something.

He would be back, he had gone for a walk, but he'd come back, to try and pick up the pieces, of what he'd done, done to her mother, to her.

Hermione went and moistened a cloth, came back to her mothers side, wiping the blood from her face.

'crunch crunch' of the glass as someone walked up behind her.

She found herself being lifted by her shirt neck. "you" he whispered to her. He carried her to her room, dropped her on her bed, and lent down close to her face, close enough to count the freckles on her pale as snow skin. He raised his hand, and placed it to her face, cold skin under hand, he raised it again a brought it down hard, red mark plaguing the pale face.

Ron's place.

Staring down at the black rose tattooed to his wrist, the one that kept him from slitting them, the only beauty in his eyes, at that moment. He looked at his other wrist where he had a white rose.

A rattling startled him, looking up at the back of the door he saw it move in time with the rattling.

Getting up from his bed, he opened the door, there stood Ginny

Bloody and battered.

"Ron" she whispered "help" and then she fainted.

That chapter is finished YAY.

I sat down and wrote for two or so hours coz I just had the buzz. All that you read was written in one go, I have a numb butt, but I did it. Hope you like it, feedback would be nice.

R&R I want at least 5 reviews before I update.

Andromz.


End file.
